Double Trouble
by syyymone
Summary: It's been years since Santana and Brittany graduated, and now they have a feisty 5 year old daughter and have two on the way! It's double trouble for the Peirce-Lopez family. Read and see how they get through it all.


**Authors note: this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me pm's, and reviews would be helpful. Btw you pronounce their daughters name "De-A-nelly"**

**Summary: it's been years since Santana and Brittany graduated, and now they have a feisty 5 year old and have two more on the way?! Its double trouble for the Peirce- Lopez family. Read and see how they cope with it all.**

**Glee**

**Rated T… might change to M later on**

**Santana and Brittany**

Santana and Brittany are in the kitchen of there almost mansion sized house. Santana sat at the table sipping her coffee, admiring her wife from behind while Brittany made breakfast for her family.

"Okay we have bacon, pancakes, and a side of fruit. I'm all done." Said Brittany stepping back a little to admire her work. She thought she did good considering she had just started cooking a couple of months ago. She wanted to take up cooking so Santana agreed to help her. She was lost in the moment and suddenly felt familiar arms wrap around her waist. She turned to face Santana then wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Everything smells divine Mrs. Peirce-Lopez." The latina kissed her wife passionately and soon the kiss became heated. Reluctantly they pulled away, desperately needing air, resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you." Smiled the blonde.

"So since I made breakfast you're going to go wake up Dyanelly, right?" Brittany said hopefully.

"Uhh no." The blonde put on her signature puppy dog face. "No that's not ganna work this time Britt. You know she's not a morning person and I don't wanna deal with that, my coffee hasn't kicked in yet; and plus I woke her up yesterday." Brittany, still not letting Santana out of her grip leans in to whisper in Santana's ear.

"But if you go wake her up, I'll make up for it tonight." She said in the sexiest voice she could make. Making Santana's knees weak at the thought.

"Okay fine." Santana said as she slipped out of Brittany's grip.

"Thanks baby" Brittany says with a smirk kissing the latina's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Pissed she walks up the stairs to her daughters room, but smiles when she sees her mini me sleeping soundless in her blue water bed. Kneeling down on the side of the bed she shakes her daughter ever so lightly. "Dyanelly. Dyanelly baby wake up mama made breakfast."

"Pero Mami im sueño" the small version of Santana said. Santana and Brittany agreed to make spanish their daughters first language. Meaning Santana had to teach Brittany. It was hard at times but through the years she got the hang of it.

"Well baby you have to get up. And plus there's pancakes with your name on them down stairs." Dyanelly, while still having her eyes closed, used all her strength to put her arms in the air asking to be picked up.

"Llévame" thinking quickly Santana started tickling her little girl making the both of them laugh hysterically. "MAMI… Mami stop it… I'm up!" screamed the little girl.

"Good. Now that you're up lets go eat." Santana chuckled as she picked Dyanelly up kissing her on the lips.

As they made their way down the steps they heard Brittany on the phone. When they got to the bottom of the stair case Brittany, still on the phone, took Dyanelly from Santana's arms and gave her a kiss before sitting her down at the dining table. "Okay well be there at 1, mkay bye" Brittany said putting the phone down.

"Who was that babe" Santana said with a mouth full of food.

"Mami clean your face. No me gusta." Dyanelly said with a look of disgust written across her face. Santana dipped her finger in the syrup and wiped it on Dyanelly's face knowing the child hates to get messy.

"Now you clean your face." She said while sticking out her tongue.

"Hey you two stop it." Brittany having to intervene, unfolding her daughters crosses arms and thumping her tongue so she'd put it back in her mouth. "It was Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck inviting us to go to the park with Paul and Gwen."

"Yay!" exclaimed Dyanelly. "I wants to go now!"

"Well we can't go now because your still in your pj's silly." Brittany said tickling her daughter's ribs. "So before we go you have to do some things for me: brush your teeth, wash your face, get dressed mami will lay your clothes on your bed once you've made your bed, then mami will do your hair and by then we will be ready to go, ok?" she was met with two thumbs up. Dyanelly was about to run out of the kitchen before her mama caught her. "Are you crazy? You just left me and mami without our kisses."

"Yeah!" is all Santana could say with food still stuffed in her mouth.

"Oh sorry." She walked over to kiss Brittany on the cheek then walked to the other side of the table to kiss Santana, but while kissing her cheek she let out her tongue and licked a long line on the side of her mami's cheek.

"Oh that's it, I'm ganna get you short stack!" Santana yelled getting out of her seat. Giggling Dyanelly ran up the stairs, with Santana right behind her.

Once one o'clock came the Peirce-Lopez family were in the car headed to the community park. It took less than 15 minutes to get to the park, and when they found a parking space they could see Quinn and Puck setting up the picnic while Paul(7) threw rocks at the trees and Gwen(2) sat on the picnic blanket staring at everything with wide eyes. As the family got out of the car Santana noticed that Dyanelly had dozed off. She walked to the back seat and got her out of the car carrying her to the picnic site where Brittany was already talking with Quinn and Puck. Santana laid Dyanelly down on the blanket and joined her wife in the conversation at hand. Meanwhile Paul had stopped throwing rocks at the trees and was now standing over Dyanelly observing her closely.

"Paul leave her alone." He heard his mother call out to him.

"But she's not even asleep" he yelled back. He then picked up a nearby rock. "Look I'll show you" but before the adults realized what Paul was doing, he threw the rock and it collided with Dyanelly's stomach.

Dyanelly could hear every word that Paul had said and he was right, she only pretended to be asleep so she didn't have to walk. She was very manipulative.

She then felt the pain in her stomach and fury overcame her little body. "Ouch Paul!" her eyes shot open and she sprang up. "Ima go all lima heights on you! No me gusta!"

Paul knew he was in for it, although he had no idea what it meant, he knew bad things happened when Dyanelly or Auntie Tanna said "No me gusta." Dyanelly then chased Paul until she caught up with him, pushing him to the ground punching his chest as hard as she could.

"Oh shit. Dyanelly stop." Yelled Brittany while she and the rest of the adults ran to pull the two children apart. "Dyanelly what has gotten into you? You do not hit and you know that." Brittany said in a very stern voice.

"Well Paul hit me in the tummy with a rock." Exclaimed Dyanelly.

"I don't care, if something happens you go tell an adult, do you understand me?" fury boiling inside Brittany

"Yes ma'am"

"Now go over and sit on the bench until I tell you to get up." Dyanelly turned to go sit on the bench but not before getting a stern slap on her butt, sending her running off to the bench.

"Paul you know you don't hit girls." Puck said "Especially not your cousin!" Puck now screaming at the 7 year old standing in front of him. "I don't ever want to see you do something like that again" Before Paul could respond Puck gave him one good punch in the chest making the boy fall to the ground sniffing, trying hard not to cry in front of his father. "Now get out of my face, I can't believe you right now." Paul then ran to go sit down under a nearby tree.

After all has calmed down the children now played on the playground, enjoying themselves, completely forgetting about the events that happened earlier. "So Puck how's the pool cleaning business been going?" a curious Santana asked.

"Good I've been able to hire a few boys so all I have to do is sit back and let the money roll in." he said while putting his hands on the back of his head, stretching out his legs crossing them at the ankle, resting his feet on nothing but air.

" Ahh that's good to hear, so what about you Quinn how's the bakery?" Quinn got a sudden burst of excitement, which made Santana smile, Quinn was always so passionate about her work. "Great! We've started catering birthday parties and other special events." And with that they continued to talk about nothing in particular while there children played the day away.

"I want to have a baby." Brittany says as Santana peppers kissed along the length of her neck."

"We already have a baby," said Santana in between sucking eagerly on the blonde's neck. "remember. She's in her room sleeping probably dreaming of cute little ducks." Brittany smiled at the thought of Dyanelly dreaming of her favorite animal. Hearing a rustle of the sheets, snaps her back to reality.

"San, I'm serious, I want us to have more children." She says sitting all the way up, crossing her legs Indian style. The latina in a daze starring at her wife's now exposed breasts realizes what she just said, props herself up on one elbow making eye contact.

"Wait, what childREN?!"

"Well yeah, I was thinking that we could get pregnant at the same time so that we could have twins… more or less." Now sitting all the way up Santana puts on a look of concern.

"Britt, I don't think you'd want another feisty mini me running around here."

"Baby we have more than enough room for two more" This was true; with Santana being one of the top lawyers in the state of California and Brittany's successful dance studio they had more than enough room for more children. Their house consisted of: 5 bedrooms, 3.5 baths, a play room, a movie room that took up the entire third floor, a white room, and a dance studio room and filled the basement, but this was only the inside. The outside consisted of: a garden, a patios complete with white lounge couches and umbrellas looking over the Olympic sized pool complete with an attached gicussie, with a complete playground for Dyanelly.

"Are you sure about this Brittany?" Santana still a little skeptical.

"Of course!" she says while taking Santana's hand in her' own. "And I know that we can do this because we have each other." Still thinking Santana wonders what it would be like to have to more children. Then leans in smiling into the passionate kiss.

"Okay Babe. Lets have twins!"

**Ok well there it is please review I'd love to know what you think, should I stop there?**


End file.
